In the operation of semiconductor devices, heat is usually generated. The amount of heat generated generally affects the operation and the efficiency of the semiconductor device. Thus, it is important for the heat to be dissipated from the semiconductor device. The heat may be dissipated from the semiconductor device in a number of different manners. For example, the heat may be dissipated into the surrounding ambient atmosphere through convection. In other instances the amount of heat generated by the semiconductor device may require the use of an external cooling mechanism. An example of an external cooling mechanism is a fan that blows cooling air over an integrated circuit to carry away heat.
Presently, some semiconductor devices dissipate the heat generated by using a heat spreader. The heat spreader will absorb the heat generated from the semiconductor device and transferred the heat to the ambient atmosphere or to some external heat sink.
When a heat spreader is used in a BGA device, the BGA device cannot be pin-gate molded using a top mold gate. In pin-gate molding, the heat spreader defines a mold cavity over a die of the device. The heat spreader prevents a top mold gate from being used to encapsulate the interior of the mold cavity since the heat spreader has a solid top surface. When a heat spreader is used, the device is generally side-gate molded. In side-gate molding, a channel is formed in the substrate of the device around an interior perimeter of a mold cavity defined over the die of the device. Openings are formed on the surface of the substrate into the channel. An encapsulant is then injected into the openings which flow through the channel to fill the interior of the mold cap. The problem with side-gate molding is mold flowability issues and ensuring that the interior of the mold cap is properly encapsulated. Furthermore, side-gate molding increases the cost and complexity of the device due to the need to form the channels and openings in the substrate.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem. The device and method will provide a top mold gate and pathways for the enhanced dissipation of a mold compound into the semiconductor package.